


Lists

by Queen_Capricorn_The_Roman_Stan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, I think?, Overworking, Self-Destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Capricorn_The_Roman_Stan/pseuds/Queen_Capricorn_The_Roman_Stan
Summary: So how about the angst possibility in Flirting with Social Anxiety
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Lists

Roman kept lists.

They were all kind of lists.

Nicknames, ingredients, things to do.

Lists.

Lists of good foods, lists of habits and lists of mistakes.

Lists.

He listed them off, letting them flow across the page.

If he listed them, he'd be able to see how big or little of a screw up he was.

And the answer was big.

He pinned it to his board, so he could see it whenever he looked up, a reminder to keep working.

Even if it made his brain fuzzy like blurred glass he'd keep going.

Work would be his apologies.

If he kept working, all would be well.

That's why he had the lists.

They were motivators.

Made him work harder than he should.

Because that's what the lists were for.


End file.
